


It just Happened

by TheFandomVortex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Legal process, Other, Running Away, explicit descriptions of violence, fostering, severe emotional abuse, severe physical abuse, sherlock has a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomVortex/pseuds/TheFandomVortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha and Dakota's mum died when they were born from childbirth, their father consumed with the pain of his late wife turns to obsessive drinking. </p><p>He neglects his daughters through childhood, so they became very close as twins. He later turns to taking and letting out his pain and anger on his daughters, often hitting Samantha.</p><p>The new neighbour, John Watson, hears the commotion and rings the police. After the police restrain their father, Watson decides to take the girls to Sherlock because he does not have enough room in his own apartment. And thats when it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It just Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first Sherlock fanfic, with the help of my wonderful friend Christie.  
> Hope you like it, give it Kudos and tell me where you want the story to go. Sammy is written  
> by me (and is casually a reflection of my own experience and personality) and Dakota is my friend's dialog.  
> My friend will also be posting the story: https://www.wattpad.com/user/sherllockholmes  
> Go check her out. Enjoy!

Chapter One  
~Samantha’s POV~  
Ever since mum had passed away, dad had always been consumed in his pain and grief. He had an unhealthy relationship with drinking and for most of our “childhoods” and preteen years it was his crouch to get him through the day. He would wake up drunk and dishevelled and then he would go out and come back late before letting out his anger. Usually this was directed at me.

Dakota and I were twin siblings and we were born on the 21st of October but this was also the day that mum passed away. Ever since we were dragged away from the teat of our mother’s corpse, myself and Dakota have been inseparable. 

Dakota and I were huddling together on the sofa. Her head resting on my shoulder, both staring blankly at the TV screen. It was some ER drama with some crappy romance plot line between a doctor and a patient, learning to walk again. Dakota has been begging to watch it, I couldn’t refuse and to be honest, it was a secret pleasure of mine. Who couldn’t avoid the happy womb like naivety of these shows with the cliché plot lines? Least it was predictable compared to our sick reality.

Suddenly there was a slam of the door downstairs and the footsteps of my father walking up the creaky uneven stairs. I braced myself like every evening. Always in the line of fire, pushing Dakota behind me. I could hear the scratch of metal on the keyhole as he tried to open the door. Dakota’s heart beating furiously against my back as I straightened up a fraction in my position. 

He finally stumbled through, leaning against the peeling wallpaper. He slammed the door behind him before raising his head in eye line to myself. He pushed the shaggy blonde fringe from his eyes before exclaiming with his usual slurred voice, “Wh-at-a-re you loo-oo-ooking at ya’ litt-le brat.” raising his index finger without the necessary desired effect. 

He stumbled over and grabbed the neck of my t-shirt, drawing me closer to his alcohol reeking figure. He pulled me up on my feet, my fourteen-year-old neglected form unable to withstand the force of a forty-five year old male, no matter how drunk he might be. 

He sent the first blow to my face, sending my upper body flying from his grip. I heard myself collapse to the floor, warm blood trickling down my nose onto my lip, It continued on for a while, kicks and punches and pulls targeting areas ranging from my head to my ribs. I lost count of the blows, and the world started to ring in my ears. My eyes started to become victims to unconsciousness. 

After opening me eyes a fraction, I saw a small man only about 5’5 restraining my 6’0 father and blue lights filtering through the window panes onto the damp ceiling until the world went black before my eyes.

~Dakota’s POV~

Sammy and I had been watching a romantic drama on the ER channel. I was resting my head on her shoulder; at times I would lift my head slightly to see whether she was really watching it or whether she was on another planet. 

Sammy seemed to be daydreaming as usual; she likes to think things through quite a lot I guess. It was just an average day apart from the fact that we got a new neighbour. There’s this really attractive guy, I think I’ve seen him somewhere before- with curly brown hair and a long navy coat. Maybe I saw him on TV but he looked really weird with the cardboard boxes and the ankle length coat.

I heard a familiar sound come from downstairs, which made Sammy and I snap out of our thoughts. The usual drunken stagger of our dad coming up the narrow stairs. I leapt behind Sammy, terrified of our usual nightmare. The door swung open, revealing our tipsy dad. He stumbled slightly as he leant into the wall. He looked up and made direct eye contact with Sammy. I could hear her body convulsing with fear and overprotectiveness and I hated it.

He said a slurred phrase before grabbing Sammy’s collar. I crawled behind the sofa, shaking and petrified of what was going to happen to her. I heard her limp body make contact with the floor and the stuttering shouts of my dad. 

The blows continued till I lost count. When I felt brave enough, I peaked from behind the sofa and saw the lifeless form of my sister residing in a pool of her own blood. Then suddenly, the door was knocked down and a man clasped my dad’s neck and pulled him away from Sammy before tackling him to the floor. Suddenly, the sirens and the lights came flooding through the window; help was here in the form of a five-foot hedgehog resembling man.  
Once the police had taken hold of our dad, I came out behind the sofa and quickly ran over to Sammy. She was out cold. “Help! Someone, please!” I shouted, begging for someone to come and save her. 

The five-foot man returned. “Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.” He spoke, as he kneeled down to the ground and took out his phone. He called for an ambulance, which came within five minutes. 

I cried as the paramedics transported my sister from the floor to the vehicle. The five-foot man looked at me with sympathy before speaking, “Are you okay?” I shook my head and continued to sob. 

The paramedics allowed myself and the five-foot man to sit in the back of the ambulance with Sammy. “I-is Sammy g-going to b-be o-okay?” I asked, sniffling a few times. “We hope so.” One paramedic spoke. I sighed and placed my head between my hands.

“I didn’t know that there were two of you inside that apartment complex.” The man spoke. “I was hiding behind the sofa because this thing usually happens all the time but this time, our dad was out of control and hurt Sammy until she was unconscious.” I told him. He frowned slightly. 

“What’s your name?” He wondered. I paused for a moment, “My name’s Dakota but you can call me Kota, it’s what Sammy always calls me.” I told him. “Oh, I see, my name’s John, John Watson.” He smiled, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. “Nice to meet you, John.” I smiled slightly.

We arrived at the hospital roughly ten minutes later. Sammy had some kind of oxygen-supplied mask to help her breathe. John and I waited for Sammy to be moved into the hospital, we walked behind the hospital trolley that was transferring her to her hospital bed. 

They took her into her temporary room where they laid her carefully on the bed and examined her cuts and bruises. She looked to be in a poor condition. 

I was about to walk into Sammy’s room when I got stopped by one of the doctors that were taking care of her. “Sorry miss, you can’t go in there at this current moment in time.” The young man spoke.

“But sir, you don’t understand, Sammy’s my twin sister and-“ I began, before being rudely interrupted by him once again. “I know you may be her twin but she’s being carefully examined by our professional doctors just to make sure that she hasn’t got anything that’s life threatening.” 

I frowned. Is he trying to curse Sammy?

“So for now, you and your” He paused, looking directly at John who was reading The Times, “brother…must stay outside until we have any further information.” He finished.

“He’s not my brother.” I muttered, under my breath, which caused John to look up. The male doctor gave me a strange look and strutted back into Sammy’s room.

“Ugh.” I said out loud. I hated hospitals, mainly because they were the high on the list of places to catch viruses. I hate being ill…

“You alright?” John asked, as I finally took a seat. “No, not really but thanks for asking.” I replied, turning my attention to a poster about killing a cold. 

He turned his attention back to his newspaper and started to hum. “Hey, uh, thanks for coming to our rescue- well, mainly Sammy’s rescue.” I smiled at him. This was my first genuine smile in quite a long time. 

“No problem at all, I heard what sounded like an American TV programme so I thought nothing of it until I heard what sounded like muffled talk which soon turned into shouting, screaming and loud crashes. I had to check it out before it was too late.” He told me, as he put his newspaper on his lap.

I didn’t care if I only just met John about two hours ago, I was sincerely grateful that he got us out of that imprisonment. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. “Thank you.” I said, loud enough for him to hear. 

 

It has been about an hour since I had seen Sammy. The male doctor kept reminding me that I wasn’t allowed into the room until he said so. This just made me get angrier and angrier although John managed to keep me calm.

“Okay-” another doctor said as they came out of Sammy’s room with a bunch of information. “You can come inside now.” She finished.

I leapt off of my seat and scrambled into the room. There laid Sammy, she was resting on the bed. I pulled up a chair and sat right next to her.

“Now, Sammy has seemed to been in some sort of fight, he has-” the female doctor began. “Sammy’s a she, her full name is Samantha.” I spoke, ignoring the fact that that came out rather rudely. “Oh right, I see, Sammy has several scratches and bruises on her face, including a rather large cut on the left side of her forehead which we stitched up for her, she also fractured her arm.” The female doctor continued.

“And if you don’t mind me asking, how did Sammy get into this state?” She asked, turning to John. John pulled up another chair and sat on the other side of Sammy. “Well, I’m their next door neighbour but I heard what sounded like a fight going on so I decided to go and check it out, when I got into the building after kicking the door down, someone that I assumed was their father was beating up Sammy until she was literally lifeless.” He spoke. 

The female doctor didn’t say anything more.  
“It appears that Sammy doesn’t have any medical records.” The doctor spoke, looking worriedly at both John and I. “Oh yeah, that’s because we’ve never been to the doctors or hospital before.” I told them. Both John and the female looked completely shocked at what I just said.

“Why not? It’s a legal requirement that every child whether they are sick or not should attend an appointment for a check up.” She spoke. “Well you can blame our dad, he didn’t believe in any of that.” I shrugged.

“Also, the police have got in touch with us and asked whether you have any relatives that you can stay with, considering that he’s been put into prison.” She said. I thought to myself for a while before speaking, “not really, our mother did from childbirth, her parents died when she was young and we’ve never heard about any of our dad’s family, not sure why.” 

“Well, it looks like you guys are going to have to be put up for foster care when Sammy’s woken up.” She said, harshly. “No way am I being stuck in some scrawny old place like that.” I spoke, angrily. “Well, you’ve got no other options.” She replied.

“I’ll take them.” I turned around and saw John smiling slightly, his head tilted a little to the side with his arms crossed. “Y-you will?” I asked. “Of course, I don’t want to see you lot going through care, especially at the age of fourteen.” John spoke. “Oh my gosh, thank you!” I exclaimed, as I leapt off of the chair and gave John a massive hug.

Sammy started to stir out of her peaceful sleep. “Sammy! You’re awake! I thought-” I began, as I rushed to her side. “It’s Sam, you know how much I hate the nickname ‘Sammy.” She responded. 

“I’m glad that you’re awake.” John said, as he stood beside me. Sammy’s eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her face. “I know who you are, you’re- you’re-” She began, as she went a deep shade of pink. “And who do you say I am?” John asked, smiling back at her. 

“You’re John Watson, the best friend of Sherlock Holmes, the well-known consulting detective!” Sammy told him. “Wow, how do you know so much?” He wondered. “I read your blog.” She smiled.

“I see.” John smiled, as he crossed his arms once again and turned his attention back to the female doctor. “Sammy! Guess what! John said that he’s adopting us!” I exclaimed, making her jump a little. “Really?” Sammy spoke, a little unsure of whether I was being serious or not. John nodded in the process. “Wow, thank you, it means a lot to know that we’re safe now.” Sammy smiled at him.

“It’s the least I could do, I was glad I got to your apartment complex in time or it would’ve been too late.” John replied. “Wait…Are you the one who had his arms wrapped around my father’s neck?” Sammy wondered. “I am, how do you know?” John asked. “I was going in and out of consciousness but it was mainly a blur.” Sammy told him. 

The female doctor informed Sammy that she had fractured her wrist, and had several cuts and bruises, including one wound that they had to stitch. Sammy looked rather calm while they were telling her all of this. If that was me, I would’ve freaked!

I sat there for about an hour daydreaming. By the time I had finished daydreaming, I noticed that Sammy was dressed in her ragged clothes. 

“You’ve been discharged, you’re free to go.” The doctor told us. “Thank you doctor.” John spoke, as he stood up and waited for Sammy and I to stand up and join him. 

I stood up and wrapped my arm around Sammy’s free arm. Together, we walked out of the door and down the hospital corridor. 

“Do you girls have anything that you want to collect from your old home before you go to your new home?” John asked us. “There’s no use, we can’t anyway as I don’t have a key.” Sammy frowned. “It’s okay, I brought one.” I smiled to myself. “Thank goodness, I would’ve left all of my Harry Potter books along with a few other book collections and art pieces.” She responded.

We made our way safely back to our old apartment. I pushed the key into the door and slowly turned it. The handle clicked which let me know that it was open. 

John walked in first, just to see whether it was safe. Everything had been left how it was, including the massive bloodstain on the wooden floor. “Isn’t anyone going to clean that up? I’ll do the honours otherwise.” I said. “No Kota! Don’t! It won’t be seen as a crime scene if everything isn’t left how it exactly was.” Sammy spoke, making John chuckle. 

“Fine then, I’m fetching my stuff-” I began, as I exited the living room. I entered Sammy and I’s shared bedroom. Everything was still in its rightful place. Our room was divided in half, Sammy’s side was on the left whilst mine was on the right. 

I picked up a rather large bag and packed my electric guitar and my ukulele. Unfortunately, my old acoustic guitar had been broken by dad. Of course, I was annoyed but I knew that if I tried to do anything, he’d turn on me.

I then went over to my bedside table and grabbed a little silver box with the letter ‘D’ on it. Finally, I took a few pairs of pyjamas and two sets of clothes for the next few days. 

Sammy walked into the room and gave me a look of ‘why are you trying to fit two guitars into that tiny bag’. “Would you help me pack a few things?” She wondered. “Yeah, sure” I smiled, as Sammy picked up a large rucksack that she had been keeping under her bed for roughly two years.  
When we were twelve, Sammy wanted to run away but she wanted to take me with her. Because I was frightened of dad, I didn’t want to leave. This plan was soon aborted and forgotten about- I think.

Sammy had found quite a lot of things that she wanted to take. This included clothes, fandom merchandise and books. Because one of her arms was in a sling, I packed her things into the bag and zipped it up.

“Are you girls ready?” John asked, as he entered the room. “Yeah, I guess so.” I replied, smiling slightly. John was looking around the room, mesmerised by everything he saw. “Wow, you girls have a lovely room.” He spoke, as he looked at me and then at Sammy. “Thank you.” Sammy responded.

Sammy and I both grabbed our keys that we had for this apartment. Obviously, we didn’t want to just leave them here for someone to knick so we had to take them. Maybe John can use them for his apartment.

“Okay girls, we’re going to visit a great friend of mine, I’m sure he’ll love to meet you both.” John said, as we left the apartment complex for good.


End file.
